super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger VS Wolverine
Freddy Krueger VS Wolverine 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description ''A Nightmare on Elm Street VS Marvel! A clawed glove clashes with Adamantium claws as the slasher of Springwood and the berserker of the X-Men cross paths! Interlude Wiz: Over the years, us humans have used many different to end the lives of at least one of our own. '''Boomstick: Like the gun I have here, for example. Cuz we're getting evil now, for some reason. As if Hitler wasn't enough... Wiz: But these two don't use guns to end lives of innocent people. What do they do use instead? Boomstick: Fuckin' claws! In their hands, no less! Wiz: Freddy Krueger, Springwood's worst nightmare... Boomstick: ...And James "Logan" Howlett, the Wolverine. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Freddy Krueger Background * Date of birth: February 1942 * Age: 32 (At death) * Height: 5'8 * Weight: 160lbs * Hobby: Killing people in their dreams * Full Name: Fredrick Charles Krueger Wiz: He wears a metal-clawed brown leather glove only on his right hand. He has a disfigured and burned face that inspired a rather hated serial killer from a rather hated creepypasta. He is a nightmare-demon whose personal hobby is ending the lives of people in their dreams. This man... is the Springwood Slasher himself, Freddy Krueger. Boomstick: And the traumatizer of my childhood. Seriously, this guy kept me awake for weeks. Wiz: Same here. Anyway, Freddy wasn't always a pizza-faced nightmare serial killer. He was born Fredrick Charles Krueger in February 1942. Boomstick: But let me leave a little disclaimer: This backstory is... pretty disturbing. ''' Wiz: His mother, Amanda Krueger, a nun that worked in an asylum that held the most dangerous criminals and insane men, was locked in with said madmen. They brutally raped and beat her for several days until she was eventually rescued. '''Boomstick: However, she would later find out that she was pregnant, and would give birth to Fredrick nine months later. After that trouble, you'd think things would be happy for Fredrick? But no, this traumatic story has only begun. Wiz: Frederick was adopted by an alcoholic man and was picked on by him and basically everyone around him for being the "bastard son of a hundred maniacs". However, when he grew up, he would secretly torture and kill the kids of those who bullied him... And sometimes random ones that he would just kill for amusement. Boomstick: And were the people of the town pissed when they found out Frederick was responsible. He was cornered in the boiler room of the power plant that he happened to work at, and they fucking burned him alive! Jesus Christ! Can't this guy have any happiness? Wiz: Oh, don't worry. He would soon experience plenty of happiness after some dream demons that look like the Seaman from Sega Dreamcast offered a job that Freddy immediately took. Boomstick: That job? To spread chaos and kill people through their dreams, of course! Wiz: Freddy would soon become the nightmare demon he is now, going on countless murder sprees where he would... die every time. Don't worry he'd come back. And this time, he'd fight his slasher movie rival Jason Voorhees up to three times. Boomstick: And then he'd even fight Ash Williams while fighting Jason! Honestly, pretty awesome. Wiz: And, if that wasn't enough for you, Freddy even made an appearance in Mortal Kombat 9 as a "kombatant", where he would fight foes like Raiden, Shao Khan, and even the god slaying Kratos. Boomstick: If it weren't for that clawed glove, he'd never be able to be a legitimate challenge for them, let alone cut his victims into pieces. Clawed Glove * Crafted by Freddy himself * Freddy's main weapon * Has four blades, the thumb being excluded * Blades can stab, slash, impale and cut Freddy's victims Wiz: Freddy made it himself out of sheet metal, pipes, fishing knives, rivets, and an old leather work glove in his Boiler Room. With it, Freddy is capable of brutally ending the lives of his victims in many ways, such as stabbing, slashing, impaling and cutting. Boomstick: But as if a glove with blades wasn't enough, Freddy bursts out and drags you to the Dream World where you are trapped inside your own mind once you drift off into sleep. This is why I stayed up for weeks after I saw Nightmare on Elm Street. Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Mind Reading ** Can exploit/manipulate the fears of his victims * Reality Warping ** The Dream World is his to shape to his every whim * Shapeshifting ** Has transformed into a giant snake once ** Once increased his size * Once transformed a victim by turning her into a cockroach hybrid * Possession * Invisibility * Hellfire Manipulation * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Soul Siphoning/Absorbtion ** Increases in strength the more soul he absorbs Wiz: When he is in the Dream World, Freddy can essentially do whatever he likes when he's in the dream realm, limited only to his witty imagination. Because dreams take place within a person's mind, and as such are a reflection of their innermost thoughts, Freddy can take control of that and exploit his victims' worst fears, or their desires. Boomstick: For example, if you have entomophobia, he'll turn you into a cockroach and crush you underfoot. And be careful what you wish for, because one time, Freddy smashed a girl who wanted to be an actor through a television face-first. Wiz: Freddy has it all in the Dream World. He can use telekinesis, teleport, increase his size and transform into a giant snake... Nostalgia Critic: (Chuckling while remaining calm) It’s…it’s not even worth questioning. Wiz: ...and can even create fire wherever he likes through a manner of pyrokinesis. Boomstick: He can also read minds, possess, and basically do whatever the hell he likes with the environment, twisting it to his own desires to find more clever ways of killing off his opponents. But the worst part is, it's impossible to kill Freddy in the Dream World. Wiz: Even when he's not in the Dream World, Freddy is to be taken seriously. His strength and durability far exceeds that of a regular human's, being able to fall from a high distance and through several boards of wood without any lasting wounds. Boomstick: Mortal Kombat also gave Freddy a pretty good arsenal even outside of his Dream World. Mortal Kombat Moves * Hell Spike ** Freddy sticks his claws in the ground, causing enlarged spikes to reappear from under ground ** Has Close, Medium and Far commands *** Enhanced version is called Hell Blast *** Freddy's ascending claws are bigger and deal more damage. *** They also automatically appear under the opponent, whether Close, Medium or Far * Sweet Dreams ** Freddy summons a green orb that falls on the opponent and causes them to fall asleep for a short amount of time *** Enhanced version is called Deep Sleep *** Freddy summons a bigger orb that deals more damage to the opponent * Glove Toss ** Freddy throws one of his gloves off his hand and into the opponent. *** Enhanced version is called Power Glove Toss *** Freddy throws both of his gloves off his hands, causing more damage * Freddy Fingers ** Freddy sends one of his gloves to crawl across the ground and hit the opponent's feet. ** Crawls make a distinct clicking sound.(MK 201 *** Enhanced version is called Freddy's Edge. *** Freddy sends both of his gloves to crawl, dealing more damage in the process. * Dream Shift: Freddy disappears and reappears in fire. ** Has Away and Towards commands *** Enhanced version is called Hell Shift. *** Freddy can teleport farther than usual, away or towards. * X-Ray Move - What A Rush: Freddy uppercuts the opponent, then impales the opponent with his claws through the chest, breaking the ribs and puncturing the lungs. Then he swipes the opponent across the face, damaging the skull.(MK 2011) Other moves * Throw Freddy grabs his opponent, lifts a finger to his mouth and whispers, "Shhhh..." before turning them around and impaling them from behind with his claws. Fatalities * Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya ** Freddy disappears from view, then reappears behind the opponent. He impales the opponent and summons a hole. He then drags them into the hole. Afterwards, the hole spews a huge amount of blood. * Welcome to My Nightmare ** Freddy summons a large furnace. He then stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and chucks them straight into the furnace. As they burn in agony, Freddy waves goodbye and shuts the door, cutting their arm off, and burning them to death. Other Finishers * Babality: A baby carriage is seen and the camera zooms in to reveal a teddy bear with four cuts in its stomach. Freddy then jumps up from behind the carriage and attempts to take a slash at the camera, but he cannot as his hat is covering his eyes. Wiz: He can make spikes appear out of the ground from nowhere, make his foes fall asleep through a green orb, giving him another chance to use the Dream World again. Or he could just open up a hole and throw you in it, then have the hole spit out a ton of blood... or summon a huge furnace and throw you inside. Boomstick: You might be asking "How does Freddy get all these reality-warping abilities even outside of the Dream World?" You know what gives him his Dream World powers? The Necronomicon, bitches! Necronomicon * A demonic book bound in human skin * Can summon the dead and harness the power of a near – omniscient demon * When Freddy took possession of it, he gained his reality warping powers in the real world Wiz: If you don't know what it is, the Neconomicon is a cursed book wrapped in human flesh which allows any reader to conjure magic spells. Freddy got his hands on the Necronomicon one day, essentially allowing him to do everything he can do in the Dream World in real life. Feats * Defeated the Dream Warriors ** Most of them in the eponymous movie ** The survivors in the following sequel * Even when severely reduced in power, fought Jason Voorhees evenly * Clashed with Ash Williams (and lived) ** In of itself, an achievement * Briefly became a God ''with the Necronomicon * Became a Kombatant in Mortal Kombat ** Not only did he clash with the MK Cast, but he also butted heads with Kratos himself ** In his ending, not only did he slay Shao Kahn, he returned more powerful than ever * Keeps finding contrived means to bring himself back from the dead * Killed countless helpless victims, including an impressive 45 on-screen kills. '''Boomstick: All this contributes to his nasty reputation as one of the world's most feared killers there is. He was unstoppable with the Necronomicon and ended the lives of ''45 people! ' Wiz: But sometimes, even the best of the best can have flaws. Weaknesses * Likes to play around with his victim * Can be pulled into the real world ** However, the enemy can’t fear him to do this, and must know it’s a dream * Holy artifacts & magic * Necronomicon can still find him unworthy of its power, leaving Freddy defenseless '''Boomstick: Firstly, and I think we can all agree on this, he toys with his food to draw every last scream out of his opponent, sometimes giving them exactly the opening they need to take victory.' Wiz: Freddy can also be pulled from the dreams into the real world. However, the opponent has to know it’s a dream, and cannot fear Freddy in order to do this. Boomstick: And despite him being close to God with the Necronomicon, the book is an unreliable power source, as it may find him unworthy of its power. After that, it’ll strip Freddy of all his powers, leaving him helpless. Wiz: Still, there is a reason Freddy Krueger has been labeled as one of the deadliest serial killers in fiction. One night out with the Springwood slasher…and there’s little left the morning after. Tina: Please God... Freddy: (Revealing his knives) This... is God. Wolverine Background * Real Name: James "Logan" Howlett * Age: > 137 years * Height: 5'3 * Weight: 300lbs * Founding member of the X-Men * Known for bad attitude and B.O * Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning * The best there is at what he does… Wiz: He has a skeleton that is extremely durable to the point of being able to tank blows from gods of electricity and oak trees and planet-destroying irradiated behemoths. He has healing powers that allow him to heal from wounds that would kill real life humans for sure. He can retract metal-coated blades from his wrists and use them to end the lives of those unlucky enough to be in his way. And he has a bad attitude and body odor. Boomstick: And he is the best there is what he does. Only one being is worthy for that title, and one being only: James "Logan" Howlett, but please call him... the Wolverine. Wiz: Unfortunately for young James during the 1800s, he was just in terrible shape. Boomstick: 'J'ames was constantly getting sick and was incredibly weak. But as he grew up, James began to gain mutant powers, such as regeneration and animalistic senses. Why couldn't that happen to me when I was sick as a child? Wiz: And when the family groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, killed James' father, the young boy used something what everyone in the world has always thought of having ever since first laying eyes on the X-Men member to kill him. Boomstick: Retractable bone claws. Don't lie, you thought of it. Wiz: But Thomas was actually the illegitimate father of James, who was an orphan as this point. He changed his name to Logan in a really bad attempt to hide his identity and ran away from home. Boomstick: But Logan's healing factor gave him more than just the ability to heal his wounds. It slowed his aging by a lot, letting him take part in both World Wars, Vietnam, the Civil war, he even made buddies with Captain America! Wiz: He served with the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion during D-Day, and later with the CIA before being recruited by Team X, a black ops unit. As a member of Team X, Logan was given false memory implants. Eventually breaking free of this mental control, he joined the Canadian Defence Ministry. Logan was subsequently kidnapped by the Weapon X program, where he remained captive and experimented on, until he escaped. Boomstick: But Logan didn't escape without Adamantium forcibly fused onto his bones. Adamantium is a group of man-made metal alloys of varying durability, but all are nearly indestructible. Adamantium was inadvertently invented by the American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain in an attempt to recreate his prior discovery, a unique alloy. Wiz: Logan would then take on the Incredible Hulk and eventually be discovered by the X-Men, who would soon have a new member. Boomstick: And Logan would known as Wolverine. Claws * Coated with Adamantium * Length: 12 inches * Three in each hand * Retractable * Can cut through almost anything Wiz: There is little Wolverine can't do with his famous Adamantium-coated claws. They are 12 inches long and are capable of cutting through almost anything. Boomstick: Even people who are Solar System level like Thanos can be cut by them. Abilities * Superhuman Strength ** Can break chains ** Support weight of a dozen men with one arm ** Push muscles beyond limits without injury ** Lift: 955 lbs ** Press: 2 tons * Superhuman Speed ** Can move faster than the eye can track ** Can tag Speed Demon ** Can even tag Captain America * Superhuman Durability (Thanks to Adamantium skeleton) ** Can survive blows from stronger characters (Cough, Hulk and Thor, cough) ** Can endure nuclear explosions ** Can presumably withstand Solar System level power * Superhuman Stamina ** Can fight for several days without stopping ** Can hold his breath for six minutes * Animal senses ** Hear through thick walls ** See at farther distance with clear vision, even in the dark ** Smell hidden targets and track eroded scents * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor ** Regenerates most wounds in seconds ** Regularly fights adamantium poisoning ** Immune to poisons and toxins ** Delays his aging ** Offers some psionic resistance * Berserker Rage ** Lashes out with intensity and aggression of raged animal ** Unpredicable to telepaths ** Offers even more resistance to psychic attacks ** Wolverine loathes using it Wiz: Wolverine is superhumanly strong, being able to lift 955lbs, press 2 tons and support the weight of a dozen men with one arm. Boomstick: Wolverine can move faster than the eye can track and can even tag Speed Demon and Captain America. Wiz: Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton allows the latter to survive just about anything: Nuclear explosions, blows from Hulk and Thor, and can presumably withstand Solar System level power. Boomstick: Wolverine can also fight for several days and even give Agnes from Despicable Me a run for her money by holding his breath... for six minutes. Wiz: Wolverine also has numerous mutant powers at his disposal. He has animalistic senses so great, he can tell exactly what's happened somewhere through his scent alone. Boomstick: He also has superhuman agility and reflexes, as well as that damn healing factor. Wiz: Wolverine's regeneration allows him to to replace organs, survive having his head crushed, and being reduced to his skeleton. Boomstick: Plus, it offers some psionic resistance, is immune to poisons and toxins and regularly fights Adamantium poisoning. This guy should consider himself lucky. Wiz: And Wolverine loathes using this, but if he is angered too much, he will enter the Berserker Rage. When he is in this state, Wolverine will attack randomly on instinct and is even more resistant to telepathy Muramasa sword * Created by... Muramasa * According to Wolverine, is the only thing in the world that can put him down for good, thanks to a piece of his own soul being in it * Can cut through the robot S.H.I.V.A in a single cut * Decapitated Sabretooth * Also good stopping healing factors Boomstick: Wolverine can also use the Muramasa sword, which was created by, uh, Muramasa, to decapitate Sabretooth, cut through S.H.I.V.A and stop healing factors. Plus, it's the only thing on the planet that can kill him, thanks to a piece of his own soul being in it. Non-Power Abilities * Master Tactician * Master Martial Artist ** Mastered 15 martial arts ** Able to keep up with Black Panther and Iron Fist * Expert Marksman * Expert Swordsman * Skilled Acrobat Wiz: During his time in Japan and other countries, Wolverine became a master of virtually all forms of martial arts and is experienced in virtually every fighting style on Earth. He is proficient with most weaponry, including firearms, though he is partial to bladed weapons. Boomstick: He has demonstrated sufficient skills to defeat the likes of Shang-Chi and Captain America in single combat. He also has a wide knowledge of the body and pressure points. He is also an accomplished pilot and highly skilled in the field of espionage and covert operations. Feats * Has literally been through Hell, and even fought Satan * Impaled a Solar System level Thanos * Stalemated with Captain America and even tagged the latter * Regularly defeats Sabretooth * Can dodge point-blank gunfire * Can flip a Great White Shark (Suck it, Jaws) * Legitimately survived getting his soul ripped out of him Wiz: Wolverine is without a doubt an extreme force to be reckoned with. He is able to fight Satan, who is most often depicted as an omnipotent being with God-like powers, and defeats Sabretooth regularly. Boomstick: He is also a regular sparring partner for the Hulk and is very accustomed to fighting others outside his weight-class such as the Hulk, Juggernaut and Spider-Man. However, Wolverine does still have some weaknesses. Weaknesses * Possible ways to die include: ** Incineration ** Starvation ** Decapitation (Healing Factor comes from his Brain stems) ** Acid bath ** Disabling Healing Factor *** Carbonadium weakens his healing factor *** Been cut by a Murasama Blade can negates healing * Vulnerable to magnetism, as pointed out by Magneto * Every woman he loves dies * Has been beaten by Omega Red, Hulk and Captain America, as well as other characters * Has a nasty temper Wiz: Wolverine's healing factor comes from his brain stems, so destroying his brain is one of the many ways to kill him. Other ways to kill him are incineration, disabling his healing factor, and starvation. Boomstick: Plus, every chick he loves kicks the bucket and has been plenty of characters in his universe. Magneto even pointed out that he is vulnerable to magnetism. Wiz: But if you see three claw marks, then you're most likely as good as dead, because it means you're in the territory of the unstoppable mutant killing machine known as Wolverine. Sabretooth: What's wrong, Wolverine? No kiss and make up? Wolverine: Kiss this! DEATH BATTLE! Results Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Freddy Krueger Wolverine Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Villains vs Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Claw' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies VS Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant